<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Jatp_Unsaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332752">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jatp_Unsaid/pseuds/Jatp_Unsaid'>Jatp_Unsaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruke/Luggie/Leggie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina are Best Friends, Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alive Alex Mercer &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/F, F/M, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Julie Molina, Good Friend Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Minor Flynn/Julie Molina, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Julie Molina, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Angst (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Has a Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Supportive Julie Molina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jatp_Unsaid/pseuds/Jatp_Unsaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke would call them lyrics, he would call them thoughts. "</p><p>~Includes more Julynn and Willex~</p><p>⚠️WARNING: POSSIBLE MENTIONS OF BLOOD, GORE, MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND STARVATION! MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND DEATH!⚠️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters, Flynn &amp; Alex Mercer &amp; Carlos Molina &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Ray Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters, Flynn &amp; Julie Molina, Flynn/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Flynn/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters &amp; Reggie Peters's Parents (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruke/Luggie/Leggie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nothing says I love you like your dead mother coming back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <em>'Imagine that you're living in a different world, where all the hate is raining down on you. They take your name and drag it through the dirt. And every thing they do and say is rude, You feel how your soul's getting torn.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>You're lost you can't take anymore, welcome to my life. Where you cry alone at night. And the sun never shines for you. Welcome to my life; Where every word cuts like a knife. In everything that they say to you.</em>
</p><p>     <em>Tell me how does it feel? They do it out of fun like it's bagatelle. I mean they push you and they call you names. And now you're burning in this living hell.</em></p><p>
  
  <em>Your self-esteem is going up in flames. You feel how your soul's getting torn. You're lost you can't take anymore, welcome to my life. Where you cry alone at night. And the sun never shines for you. Welcome to my life.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Where every word cuts like a knife. In everything that they say to you. And you wanna know, Why can't you just let it be? What's so wrong about me? Welcome to my life. Where you cry alone at night.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>And the sun never shines for you. Welcome to my life. Where every word cuts like a knife. In everything that they say to you. Tell me how does it feel? How does it feel?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reggie sighed and slumped back in his chair. He closed his notebook and yawned, turning to his window.</p><p>The full moon brightened up the dark night sky. Billions of stars blanketed the city of clouds.</p><p>He was sure it was past midnight, which meant it was his birthday. He dreaded it this year; more than normal too. I mean...seriously? Why wouldn't he?</p><p>His dead mom came back!</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>"What are you doing here," Reggie asked, his legs becoming weak. Luke, without thinking, rushed to Reggie. Catching him just in time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Janice," Hayley asked, "I thought we had a deal!" "What," they all shouted. Janice sighed and walked in, "We did. But that coma gave me a long time to think! I can't my baby boy grow up without one parent," she smiled sadly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Parent? You were never his parent! Get out of here! Now," Hayley shouted.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">  </span>
  <em>"You okay," Luke whispered pulling Reggie's arm over his neck. "I," Reggie paused, "I don't understand what's happening."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke turned to Alex and glared at him, signaling for him to help. Alex nodded and rushed over to both of them. Julie and Flynn both clung to Willie. In both awkwardness in fright.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">  </span>
  <em>"No," Janice shouted, "I should've never taken that deal! He is my son!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though, most of the conversation was ringing the word 'son' was clear as day to Reggie.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>His head shot up in anger, suddenly able to move he pried himself from Luke and Alex. "Son?! Son?! I was never that to you," Reggie shouted. Janice turned to him and sighed, "Reggie-..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reggie turned to Hayley, "And you knew?! How could you do that to me?!" Hayley opened her mouth to say something, but words were stuck. "Reg, calm down," Luke whispered. Reggie took a deep breath, "Get out."</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">  </span>
  <em>"What," Hayley asked. "All of you, out," Reggie mumbled. "I am your mother! You can't kick me out of my own house," Janice shouted. "Fine," Reggie shouted, running to his room and slamming the door.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Luke was about to go after him, when Alex stopped him. "What are you doing? Let me go," Luke shouted. Alex shook his head gently, "I can't let you go right now. Reggie needs to be alone." "No! He needs me," he shouted, tears in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on," Alex whispered. Luke growled and stormed out of the house, everyone quickly following suit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Since than he's been going out of his way to ignore both Hayley and Janice. Only talking to them when necessary. Hayley was his boss. And, as much as he hated it, Janice lived with him. Hard to avoid them.</p><p>He didn't speak to any of his friends over Christmas break after that night. He got several calls, messages and voicemails, but didn't bother to reply to any of them. It got to the point were Luke came over because he was so worried.</p><p>But Reggie didn't speak to him. And Luke didn't talk. Luke just stared at him through his window for a few minutes. Sure, creepy in most situations. But Luke needed peace of mind Reggie was okay. And if that's what it took to get it, Reggie wasn't going to bug him.</p><p>After Christmas break, when school started again, he acted as if nothing happened when he saw his friends, his band...his family. And, seeing as three weeks of silence, they knew he didn't want to talk about it either. So they all acted as if nothing happened, which was best for Reggie.</p><p>And, since a therapist was expensive, and Luke was busy with Music a lot, Reggie kept a journal. Luke would call them lyrics, he would call them thoughts.</p><p>    He climbed into bed, pulling the covers to his chest and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>     Luke's alarm went off, waking him up immediately. Usually, he'd hit snooze a few times on weekends, but it was a special day. It was Reggie's birthday.</p><p>     He pulled on a no sleeve t-shirt, black jeans, a chain, and last but not least his new favorite jacket Alex got him for Christmas. It was a long Jean jacket with a paint pattern on it.</p><p>He combed his hair, brushed his teeth, etc.</p><p>He was ready and out of the house by <em>8:00.</em> Emily had agreed to give him the car for the day, seeing as it was so special.</p><p>     He had a whole day planned for the them. First, after he picked up Reggie, they were stopping by Alex and Willies house. Than, they're all going to breakfast. After that, Alex and Willie have a date so do Luke and Reggie.</p><p> </p><p>"Honey! Your friend is here," Janice shouted. Reggie scoffed, "Shut up." He grabbed his Bass- which was in his gig bag- and walked out of the house. Janice sighed, "Yeah. Okay."</p><p>     She gently placed a hand over her stomach and took a sip of her tea, "I deserved that."</p><p> </p><p>Reggie smiled and waved. Luke turned down the music and unlocked the doors, allowing Reggie to open the backseat.</p><p>     He slid his bass on the seats an shut the door, going around the back and opening the passengers side door. <em>Minutes away</em> was quietly playing on the radio.</p><p>    He sat down and put his seatbelt on. "Hey," Luke smiled. Reggie turned to him and smiled as they began to move, "Hey yourself." Luke, keeping his eyes on the road, grabbed Reggie's hand and intertwined their fingers.</p><p>    "You okay," Luke asked. Reggie nodded, "As okay as okay gets when your dead mother comes back from the dead." "But she never actually died," Luke mumbled. Reggie sighed, "Yeah. Just...can we change the subject?"</p><p>    "Yeah. Of course. Sorry."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Possessive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We got us ~ Daniel Skye</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Alex sighed and closed the door, "Hey guys." They both turned to him and smiled as he slid on his seatbelt, "Hey Alex."</p><p>    Luke looked at Reggie and smiled slightly, "Where to?" "Hm," Reggie thought for a minute, "How about We go to the café we went to a few weeks ago?"</p><p>    Luke smiled and nodded, "You got it." Alex exchanged glances between the two, hoping Luke knew what he was talking about. "So," he smiled, "I've been thinking."</p><p>"About," Luke questioned, pulling back onto the road. "We need a band name. An official band name. My Bass Drum is looking sad," Alex joked. "You know...I've thought about that too. And I agree," Reggie said. "Alright then," Luke smiled, "Next practice will be a band meet. How does that sound?"</p><p>Reggie and Alex nodded, "That's fine." "Hey," Alex began, "Reg, I know you don't like talking about it but I gotta ask..." Luke gulped and slowly came to a stop at a stop sign. "How have you been? You know," Alex paused, "With everything that's happened."</p><p>Reggie's sighed and slightly tightened his grip on Luke's hand, "Not...any better than before." "Does," Luke began to slowly stroke his thumb over Reggie's hand, "That mean it's gotten worse?" Reggie looked out the window, trees, and buildings blurring by, "I don't know, guys. I've kinda put my emotions on pause until my mind can sort things out."</p><p>Alex smiled weakly, "That makes sense. Sorry, I brought it up...I just needed to know you were okay and you're usually more open around Luke." Reggie turned to Luke and smiled. Luke took a quick glance before turning his attention back to the road, "We do fit together perfectly...like you're my other half, Reg."</p><p>"Half of my whole," Reggie laughed leaning his head on Luke's shoulder. Luke smiled and relaxed his shoulders so Reggie was more comfortable. "Ugh," Alex scoffed, "You guys are sick." "Aim it outside Alex," Luke smiled. Alex rolled his eyes and slumped back into his seat, smiling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>    "Will that be all," he asked. Luke nodded, "Thank you." The waiter nodded, collecting their menus and walking back to the kitchen.</p><p>     Reggie yawned and shook his head violently. "How much sleep did you get last night," Luke asked. "Not much," Reggie shrugged. Luke pouted, "Hey...Reg?" "Yeah," Reggie asked turning to Luke.</p><p>    "Could I stay the night tonight? At your place," Luke asked. Reggie shook his head, but spoke before Luke's smile would fall, "But, if it's okay with your parents, I could always stay with you." Luke smiled and nodded, resting his hand on top of Reggie's thigh under the table.</p><p>    Reggie blushed and took a sip of his water. Luke smirked, slowly stroking his thigh.</p><p>    Alex cleared his throat, catching their attention, "Okay...love birds because of your dragging me out here for," Alex bowed, "Today's king. Get all lovey-dovey on your date."</p><p>     Reggie smiled, leaning his head on Luke's shoulder. It was a small, simple, act of touch but it meant too much to Luke.</p><p>"Nah. I don't want anything huge for my birthday. I just wanna spend it with the people I care about and vise versa," Reggie smiled.</p><p>Luke and Alex stared at each other, oops. "Well," Alex began, "We could always...do...something else," Alex whispered. Luke looked at him like <em>'are you serious’</em>, "No," he whispered. Reggie shared a confused glance between the two, "What are you guys talking about?"</p><p>"Nothing," they shouted at the same time. "Okay," Reggie said, drawing out the word. Luke and Alex chuckled nervously. "So," Alex began again, "Anything...interesting happen lately?" Reggie and Luke looked at each other, "Not really. No." Alex sighed and slumped back into the booth, "This sucks! We used to have so much to talk about! Now we have nothing!"</p><p>     "You're not wrong. I'm just glad we're all here," Luke grabbed Reggie's hand under the table, "together." Alex smiled, and nodded, "It's nice we didn't have to split up." Reggie nodded as the food was placed down in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>     Alex waved them goodbye as he and Willie walked away. Reggie smiled and turned to Luke, "Cuddles?" Luke smiled and lead him back to the car, "Maybe. Here."</p><p>     Reggie was confused momentarily when he was handed a bandanna. "Sit in the car," Luke smiled opening Reggie's door. Reggie chuckled softly and sat in the seat, closing his eyes and feeling the bandanna being wrapped around his eyes. He laughed, "What are you doing?" Luke chuckled, "Shhh."</p><p>    He closed the door and quickly ran to the other side while Reggie slipped on his seatbelt. He heard the door open, shortly followed by the seatbelt clicking and the car starting. Then, his favorite song: <em>Minutes away</em> from Jeremy's single. "Luke....did you make me a playlist," he asked.</p><p>    Luke smiled, "Caught." Reggie blushed, rolling over his hand, which was soon overlapped by Luke's. He smiled, "You know you really don't need to do all of this. You know?" "I know," Luke shrugged, "But I have to. Reg...you seriously mean so much to me you don't even know."</p><p>    Reggie felt tears in his ears, "You too, Luke. You too."</p><p> </p><p>     Luke slowly removed his hands and quickly ran in front of Reggie. "Alright," he took a deep breath, "Open your eyes." </p><p>     Reggie slowly opened his eyes and gasped immediately. "Luke," he whispered wiping tears, "You...I....words." Luke laughed and smiled shyly, "Do you like it?" "Like it," Reggie tackled him to the ground, "I love it!"</p><p>     Luke laughed and pulled Reggie closer. He had almost forgotten what Reggie's smile looked like; what his laugh sounded like. He sighed, glad he didn't really think this all the way through at the end.</p><p>      He rested his hands on Reggie's lower back, enjoying the peace the shade from the tree brought him. Reggie looked up at him through his eyelashes and smiled, sighing deeply. "I love you," he mumbled. Luke smiled, "I love you too, Reg. Forever and always."</p><p>     Reggie hummed happily nuzzling into Luke's chest. "Hey," he began, "How are you?" "What do you mean," Luke asked. Reggie sighed, kissing Luke's chest through his shirt. "I don't know...you just seem off today. And earlier -with Alex- I wanted to make sure," Reggie shrugged.</p><p>    Luke smiled entangling one of his hands into Reggie's hair. "Of course. I'm always happy when I'm with you," he mumbled. Reggie chuckled quietly, "Well that's good. I feel the same way, ya know?" Luke nodded, more to himself, "I miss your smile, though."</p><p>     Reggie turned back to look at Luke, "What?" Luke looked down and sighed, rubbing Reggie back subconsciously. "I'm not expecting you to be completely open....ya know? But you gotta at least crack the door open. Let me in. Tell me what's wrong," Luke pleaded.</p><p>    Reggie frowned, and for a long minute, silence blanketed them. He took a deep breath, placing his hand over Luke's heart, somehow calming his own.</p><p>    "I'm not trying to force anything out of you. But I don't want you to suffer by yourself. Let me in. Let me help. Let me heal," Luke whispered. Reggie nodded, "I will. I promise. Just...everything with Janice and..."</p><p>    "I know," Luke smiled gently, "I know. So, I won't force you to tell me. But I want to be there for you. So...if you're ever having a bad day, tell me, okay? I don't care if it's three in the morning or during one of my classes. I will always be here for you." Reggie smiled softly at him, sitting up slowly.</p><p>     Luke propped himself on his arms and smiled at Reggie. Reggie returned the soft smile, with his own. Reggie chuckled lightly and placed a quick kiss onto Luke's lips. "Shall we," Luke smiled, looking at the blanket laid over the grass. Reggie's smile widened and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>     Reggie yawned and laid his head against Luke's neck. Luke smiled to himself. He was taking Reggie to Julie's house, for a surprise party. </p><p>     His mom got called into work, on her day off, so she came by and got the car. Taking extra care of Reggie's Bass on Luke's guitar.</p><p>    And yes, before you get curious, he did write a song for Reggie for his birthday. And he plans to perform it.</p><p>    It won't be a big party just Reggie's small group of friends. Julie, Flynn, Willie, Alex, and even Nick. Yes, they were still beyond pissed at him, but they also knew you can't help it if you like someone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    A few houses down from Julies, Luke stopped. Reggie slowly opened his eyes, "Are we home yet?" Luke smiled and shook his head, "Not yet. Can you get off, though? I have one more surprise for you."</p><p>    Reggie groaned tiredly, "Lukeeeeee." Luke laughed, "Okay, okay. Just don't open your eyes till I say." Reggie smiled, tiredly, and chuckled as Luke continued to walk. "I told you you didn't need to do all of this. I'm fine with just you." </p><p>     "I know," Luke sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your eyes,” Luke smiled. Reggie smiled and slowly opened his eyes. Lights turned on and, “Surprise,” was shouted. Reggie gasped and jumped off Luke’s back. “Happy birthday Reggie,” they all shouted.</p><p>He gasped, tears in his eyes, “Guys!” They all came one by one and gave him a hug. And, he gladly returned all of them.</p><p>“Anything special you wanna do for your 18th birthday,” Alex smirked. “Not really,” Reggie smirked. “So Luke isn't on your list of things to do,” Willie asked, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Reggie’s cheeks flushed, “Shut up!” Alex and Willie began to laugh. Reggie smiled slightly, rolling his eyes and walking over to Nick. “Hey. Happy birthday, Reg,” he smiled. “Thanks. How’s everything with Carrie,” he asked. Nick rolled his eyes, “just about what you would expect.” Reggie smiled and chuckled quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The lights dimmed and Reggie turned towards where their instruments were usually set up. Probably out of habit more than anything. He heard Julie and Flynn practically squeal, and was beyond confused.</p><p>He saw Luke standing in front of a microphone and knew immediately what was about to happen.</p><p>Luke began to strum his guitar, the light in the room focusing on him. The dim light made Luke look beautiful. Well, more beautiful -if that was possible at this point- Reggie’s mouth hung agape.</p><p>“<em>If the sky falls if the world ends if the sun sets and the rivers turn red. If we got lost in the twilight, somehow I know we’ll be alright. ‘Cause I got you. And you got me. And we got us, yeah we got us. We got us</em>.”</p><p>Reggie stared at Luke the denture time. Not giving a mind to anything else around him. Luke. Luke was all he cared about. Well, at that given time anyways.</p><p>“<em>Yeah, we got trust. Hard thing to come by these days. Everybody playing someone. Yeah, we got love. It doesn’t got to cost a thing, even if the money dries up. We still got it all, got it made. And that’s why everyone else is throwing shade. So let the weatherman call for more rain</em>.”</p><p>Luke stared right back. Everything, except Reggie and the music fading from his world.</p><p>“<em>You don’t got to be afraid. If the sky falls if the world ends if the sun sets and the rivers turn red. If we get lost in the twilight, somehow I know we’ll be alright. Cause I got you. And you got me. And we got us, yeah we got us. Yeah, we got us.</em>”</p><p>Julies eyes wandered to Flynn, who was staring at her phone screen. She smiled, draping her arm around her neck and pulling her closer. Flynn huffed out a sigh but didn’t protest. She turned off her phone and rested her head on Julie's shoulder. She knew she shouldn’t. She knew it was wrong to do this, but she couldn’t help it.</p><p>“<em>Yeah, we got luck. Go ahead and roll the dice, I’ll be standing by your side. And we’ll always have enough. Even if it feels like every day we’re running out of time. We still got it all, we got it made. And that’s why everyone else is throwing shade. So let the weatherman call for more rain.</em>”</p><p>Alex wrapped his arms around Willies waist, swaying slightly. Willie smiled, pulling Alex closer. Alex rested his head on Willies chest, letting out a content sigh.</p><p>“<em>You don’t got to be afraid. If the sky falls if the world ends if the sun sets and the rivers turn red. If we get lost in the twilight, somehow I know we’ll be alright. Cause I got you. And you got me. And we got us, yeah we got us. Yeah, we got us.”</em></p><p>Reggie placed a hand over his heart and set his drink down on the table.</p><p>“<em>When everybody else is running away, I know you’ll be standing next to me. It’s a mad world, trust me I know. People gonna come and people gonna go. But I got you. And you got me. And we got us, yeah we got us. Yeah, we got us.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The lights came back on and everyone went back to talking, smiling.</p><p>Luke pulled his guitar off and leaned it against the wall. He winked and nudged towards the studio doors, walking out, Reggie following suit.</p><p>He closed the door and was pulled against a body. He got the breath knocked out of him, slowly realizing it was Luke. He smiled, “Bashful?” Luke placed his hands on Reggie’s lower back and smirked, backing them into a wall. “No,” he placed a quick kiss on Reggie’s lips, “Because I don’t want everyone to know how possessive I am of you.”</p><p>Reggie chuckled and wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck, “Hm. Good because this is the side of you only I’m allowed to see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Simpler Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Reggie slowly opened his eye, only to be met with darkness. Warmth blanketed his body and not just from the blanket, Luke was wrapped around him.</p><p>     Which brought a smile to his face immediately. He sighed and nuzzled back into Luke's chest immediately.</p><p>      Luke hummed tiredly, pulling Reggie closer. "Why are you up so early," he whispered. "Weird dream," Reggie mumbled. "Bad," Luke questioned. Reggie shook his head, "Just weird." "Wanna talk about it," Luke questioned.</p><p>      Reggie smiled, "Shush. Go back to sleep." Luke chuckled, "Sounds like a plan to me."</p><p> </p><p>This time when Reggie awoke it was to the sound of the door closing. It wasn’t loud, wasn’t a slam, but he was a light sleeper - sometimes. He rolled over grabbing his phone, seeing a bunch of missed calls from Alex and...Janice? He groaned and got up, unplugging his phone and walking into the kitchen. Noticing that Emily and Mitch were gone.</p><p>He swiped on the most recent notification- Alex. And the phone started to ring. He put it up to his ear and was immediately met with yelling. “Reginald Petters,” Alex screamed. He winced, “Yeah?” “Your mom is psychotic,” Willie shouted.</p><p>Reggie sighed, “What happened.” “She called us freaking out because you didn’t come home last night,” Alex explained. Reggie raised an eyebrow and felt arms wrap around his waist. Luke rested his chin on Reggie’s shoulder, listening to the conversation.</p><p>“Why does she care,” Reggie asked. “I don’t know. But could you please at least text her and tell her you’re okay,” Alex asked. Reggie nodded, “Yeah. Thanks for telling me.” He ended the call and placed his phone on the counter.</p><p>“What’s wrong,” Luke whispered. Reggie rolled his eyes and placed his hands on top of Luke’s, “Shit. I’m sorry to wake you.” Luke smiled and kissed behind Reggie’s ear, “You didn’t.” Reggie smiled and turned around, wrapping his arms around Luke’s neck and connecting their lips.</p><p>Luke hummed happily and separated himself from the kiss. “Imma hop in the shower, okay,” Reggie asked. Luke chuckled, “Can I join?” Reggie blushed and buried his head into Luke’s chest. Luke laughed, “I’m joking. I’ll have cereal on the counter when you get out.” Reggie smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>And, as promised, when Reggie was clean and dressed Luke was pouring them both a bowl of cereal. He smiled and sat down, “Where did your parents go Anyways?”</p><p>Luke shrugged, “Who knows. All I know is I am having a lazy day today.” Reggie smiled and sat down, “Mind if I join you?” Luke winked, “That’s my line.” Reggie laughed and sat across from Luke. At the same time getting a call.</p><p>He groaned and answered it, “Hello?” “Reggie, thank the heavens,” Janice sighed, “Where are you? You never came home last night.” “I’m at Luke’s house. Why do you even care,” Reggie asked. He couldn’t help it, he got mad every time they spoke. Same with Hayley.</p><p>“Because, Reggie, I love you,” she whispered. Reggie rolled his eyes and hung up.</p><p>“You know,” Luke said awkwardly, “Maybe she has changed.” Reggie's gaze shot up to Luke, “What?” Luke shrugged, swallowing his bite of cereal, “I mean all the years I knew you, she’s never called to check in on you. Never called me or Alex to check in on you.” “She has your number too,” Reggie questioned. Luke shrugged, “Guess so.”</p><p>Reggie shook his head, getting back on track, “So your siding with her? You think everything should go back to the way it was?” Luke shook his head, “No. Not at all. But I think the most you owe her is a sit-down. Even if it’s for two seconds. Sit down. Talk to her. Or vise-versa.” Reggie sighed and slumped in his chair.</p><p>Luke kicked his leg slightly, bringing Reggie’s gaze back to him. He wore a sympathetic smile, “You don’t have to...I just know when me and my mom fought...and I moved out for a couple of days...it was better after I sat down and talk to her. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or unhappy. If you want me to...if you decide to...I’ll be right by your side the entire time.”</p><p>Reggie took a deep breath, maybe Luke was right. But his mom could wait. It was Hayley that he thought would spill more. He’s never trusted his mom. Well, after the first time he never did. Hayley, however, was by his side from the time he could walk.</p><p>But Hayley knew...how could she do this to him? They were like siblings. Probably closer though. Well, up until two-ish months ago.</p><p>He looked up at Luke and smiled, “You’re right. But I wanna talk to Hayley first. I deserve an explanation.” Luke nodded, “We work tomorrow. Wanna ditch school a little early and go talk to her?” Reggie rolled his eyes, “As if. I’ll just ask her to pick us up.” Luke nodded as they began to eat again.</p><p> </p><p>Luke yawned, his hand wrapped around Reggie’s waist. His other hand holding his cheek in the palm of his hand. His wrist long since uncomfortable.</p><p>They were watching <em>Star Wars: Attack of the clones</em>. They had been binging it all day yet only on this one? It was phenomenal, but it’s what Reggie wanted to do for his birthday yesterday...Luke just never gave him the chance. So, here they are.</p><p>A blanket draped over both of them, but not the one on Luke’s bed. His laptop on a fold-out desk his mom used in the living room to eat if one of her shows was on. And the popcorn rested on the edge of the bed. Pressed against Reggie’s thighs for slightly better friction.</p><p>Reggie glanced back at Luke, “You okay?” Luke nodded and smiled, “Tired.” “We can stop if you want,” Reggie whispered. Luke shook his head, “No,” he yawned again, “I want you to enjoy this.” Reggie smiled and paused the movie, closing the laptop. He set the popcorn on Luke’s nightstand and rolled over.</p><p>“I’m getting tired myself,” he nuzzled Luke’s chest. Luke rolled his eyes, hearing the sound of the door opening followed by mufflers voices of his parents. “Guess they were coming home today,” Reggie mumbled. Luke laughed, it was Reggie’s home. It’s always been Reggie’s home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for coming back for chapter 3!!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hayley...Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Luke groaned and turned over, his alarm turned off. "What," he mumbled, opening his eyes. "Morning," Reggie hummed. Luke smiled, "Morning sunshine. How long have you been up?"</p><p>    Reggie shrugged, "You don't need to worry about me. Now, get dressed. I'll be waiting for your lazy butt." Luke smiled lazily as Reggie left. He sat up, <em>that was weird...right?</em></p><p>     It was 5 am he was probably overthinking nothing. He was tired and felt drunk. Yes, though he's not proud of it, he knows what it's like to feel that way. But...maybe drunk was the wrong word. More like a hangover.</p><p>     His head was pounding. He felt like he could puke at any second. He felt dizzy. <em>What the fuck?</em> He went to bed feeling fine last night. He groaned, deciding to try and go to school today. Though, the minute his feet hit the floor, he felt his stomach flip. He could feel like he was about to puke.</p><p>    He threw the sheets off of him, rushing out of his room, slamming his door.</p><p>    The noise caused all heads to perk up, seeing Luke running towards the bathroom. "Oh no," Reggie mumbled, quickly prying himself off the couch and following Luke to the bathroom.</p><p>     He didn't have time to shut the door. And barely had time to open the toilet lid before he was practically spilling his guts out. His throat sore, with the feeling of things coming up instead of going down. His head still pounded. His eyes held tears, from the sting.</p><p>     Reggie kneeled beside him, able to breathe since it wasn't in a school stall. He placed his hand on Luke's back, gently rubbing up and down, holding Luke's bangs out of the way. Emily and Mitch soon joined him.</p><p> </p><p>     Luke coughed and groaned. Reggie wiped his mouth, throwing the cloth into the puke-filled toilet. His eyelids were heavy, his limbs felt weak. He leaned his head into Reggie's chest. Probably forgetting his parents were there, or simply not noticing at all.</p><p>Reggie gently stroked his hair. It was sweaty, making Reggie cringe the slightest bit. But, he knew it calmed Luke down. "Reggie, take him back to his room, please? I'll clean this up," Mitch said.</p><p>Reggie nodded, picking Luke up like he was the lightest thing on Earth. He maneuvered through the door, little objects left in the hallway, and fumbling with the doorknob to Luke's room.</p><p>    Once entered, he carries Luke to his bed and placed him on the mattress. He looks down at him sympathetically. He stroked a soaked piece of hair off Luke's forehead and grabbed his phone. He sent a message to the group chat, saying practice was off and Luke was sick.</p><p>     "Reg," Luke mumbled. Reggie smiled at him, sliding his phone into his pocket, "Yeah?" "Cold," he muttered. Reggie nodded, Luke was laying on top of the covers and probably was in no condition to move. "I'll grab a blanket from your closet," he whispered.</p><p>He stood back on his feet and was one step forward when he felt a hand on his wrist. Reggie looked down on Luke, his eyes still softly closed. "No. You. Warm. Me," Luke mumbled. Reggie snickered, "You know I'd love nothing more, but I have school." Luke groaned, "You...warm."</p><p>And, before he could reply, Luke yanked him down with more strength than Reggie thought he had at this moment. "Warm," Luke mumbled, wrapping his arms around Reggie's back. Reggie smiled, Luke was the pouty sick...cute. Reggie closed his eyes, missing one day of school wouldn't kill him.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes in a panic, looking at the clock on Luke's phone since it was closer. 9:45 am. Reggie groaned, it was second period...but...Luke. He sighed and smiled, "Dork." He unwrapped himself from Luke's embrace, kicking off his shoes as his feet hit the floor. He silently walked over to Luke's closet, reaching up and pulling down a blanket.</p><p>He unfolded the blanket, placing it on Luke's chest, watching the rest fall over his body softly, caressing the boys' curves perfectly. Luke wasn't as curvy as some chicks at school -a blessing in disguise really- but he wasn't a flat board. He shrugged off his jacket, throwing it on the ground and crawling into Luke's bed once more.</p><p>He settled and grabbed the other half of the blanket, covering himself. Recalling Luke's earlier request, however, he pulled Luke close so his back was flush against Reggie's chest. He heard the boy hum in his sleep, causing a smile to slip onto his face as sleep overtook him again.</p><p> </p><p>    When he awoke this time, it was to a knock on the door. He opened his eyes to see Emily, with her usual soft smile, carrying to bowls of...something. "It's lunchtime," she whispered. Reggie's eyes widened, <em>was it really? Damn.</em> Guess not getting any sleep last night took a bigger toll on him than originally thought.</p><p>     He sat up, shrugging off the blanket, and shrugging Luke's shoulder. "Wake up," he mumbled. Luke groaned, pulling the covers over his face. "Luke," you have to eat," Emily whispered. Luke pulled down the blanket and looked at his mom, "What type of soup is it?" "It's not soup. It's your favorite, beef stew and cornbread," she whispered.</p><p>     Luke's eyes lit up, sitting up, immediately regretting it. "Here," Reggie mumbled, guiding him to lean against the wall. Emily unfolded the legs to the tray, setting it in front of Luke. She turned to Reggie, "I have an extra tray if you'd like," she asked. He smiled and shook his head, "No thank you."</p><p> </p><p>     They ate in silence, mostly. Apart from the slight slurping coming from both of them.</p><p>     "I'm sorry," Luke whispered. Reggie stopped eating, turning to Luke, "Sorry? For what?" "Making you skip today...It wasn't my intention," Luke whispered. Reggie set his bowl on Luke's tray, and carefully placed the tray on the floor.</p><p>    Reggie straddled his waist, placing his fingers on his chin, tilting his head up. Reggie placed a quick kiss on his lips and smiled, "I love you." Luke hummed, "I love you too. And I love kissing you. I love to feel your mouth with mine...but I don't want you to get sick."</p><p>Reggie laughed, "When you say it like that it sounds so weird." Luke smiled, pulling Reggie into him, nuzzling his head into his chest. Reggie placed a soft kiss in Luke's hair, stroking the short curls at the bottom of his hair. Luke hummed, "I'll fall asleep if you keep doing that." Reggie chuckled when there was a knock at the door. He placed another kiss and slid off to the side when the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>It was Alex, Willie, Nick, Julie, and Flynn. Reggie smiled, "Hey guys." "When you said Luke was sick I assumed you were still coming," Alex smiled. Reggie blushed slightly and cleared his throat, "I uh...got caught up with something." Willie snickered, "Or something got caught up in you."</p><p>Alex nudged his side with his elbow and tried to hide his smile, "Shut up." Willie smiled and nodded. Julie walked up to them, placing her wrist on Luke's forehead, "You're warm. Has he had a fever all day?" Reggie nodded, "He refuses to take medication. Saying it's just a 24-hour thing." Julie rolled her eyes, walking out of the room.</p><p>Reggie looked at the time, "School was over five minutes ago...how did you get here so fast?" They all exchanged nervous glances. "What? What's wrong," Reggie asked. Flynn sighed, "Hayley drove." Reggie's eyes widened, "Shit. I have to work today." He climbed over Luke and grabbed his duffle bag he slid under the bed. "Alex, can you stay with him still I get back? We could have a sleepover," Reggie half-joked. Alex looked at Willie and smiled, "Sure."</p><p>As Reggie was walking out of Luke's room, he saw Julie coming back, holding something smaller than a shot glass...medicine. He smiled, "Thanks, Julie." She gave him a smile, "Of course. See you tomorrow?" He nodded, "Hopefully."</p><p>He walked out the door, surprised to see Hayley's car still there. He sighed, adjusting his duffle bag. He took a deep breath and knocked on her window. She looked from her phone and she looks surprised. He chuckled nervously, "Room for one more?" She smiled and nodded, unlocking the doors. Reggie opened the back seat, placing his duffle bag in there and walking around to the passenger seat.</p><p>    He got in, slid on his seatbelt, and stared out the window as they pulled back onto the street.</p><p>
  <em>“Sit down, talk to her.”</em>
</p><p>Reggie glanced at Hayley, noticing for once she wasn’t going 20 <em>mph</em> over the speed limit. He looked down, gathering both his calmness and courage, and turned to her, “Hayley...why?” She bit her lip and sighed, “Because...I wanted to keep you safe, Reggie. That’s all I ever wanted. But of course, had no way of doing that. When the accident happened...it was an opportunity. I told Janice I’d pay her 1,500 every two weeks if she stayed away from you. She agreed. Roy did die though. Which is okay, because he was worse than her.”</p><p>Reggie frowned, “No he wasn’t.” She looked at him, completely forgetting she was on the road for a moment, before shooting her gaze to the road, “What?!” “Sure...she never hit me...but she didn’t try and stop it either. She always blames what was happening around the house on me. The TV Roy broke, my fault. The dozens of shattered plates, my fault. My broken bones, my fault.”</p><p>Hayley sighed, “I’m sorry, Reggie. I should’ve told you. I should’ve been straight with you. But the spark of hope in your eyes when I told you...I couldn’t risk it. I wanted you to be happy, I still do. I’d give anything to make you happy, I love you. You like the little brother I always wanted.” Reggie smiled slightly, “I’m your cousin. Isn’t that close enough?”</p><p>Hayley shrugged, “I guess it’ll have to be. I mean my older sister has always been dicks to me...I thought I could be better. Guess I was wrong.” Reggie hasn’t forgiven her completely, but it’s a start, “I’m still pissed at you. But...I suppose we’ll have to make up sooner or later, huh?”</p><p>Hayley smiled and nodded, “I love you, Reggie.” “I love you too, dumbass,” he smiled. She snorted, “Deserved that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreaming Alone ~ Against the Current</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie began to play the piano, "<em>The story starts, laying in the dark, thinking of you. I'm feeling tired from all the time thinking of you. But know I'm strong, from all the trouble I've been through. The story starts, where the story will fall apart with you.</em>"</p><p>Alex kicked his pedal against his bass drum as Julie continued, "<em>Don’t  lie, bright eyes. Is it me that you see when you fall asleep? 'Cause I know it's you I dream about every night. Giving me a feeling like love in the Summer. A way I've only felt with one other. Don't lie, bright eyes, I know it's name that you see. Tell me I'm not Dreaming alone</em>."</p><p>Julie grabbed her mic and stood up as the all began to play their instruments. She walked over to the mic stand as Luke began to sing, "<em>The story starts, lying in the dark broken and bruised. I'll count the scars in my heart from losing you. And it was wrong but let's be honest, you were too. I miss the part where I was falling hard for you.</em>"</p><p>Reggie walked over to his mic and sang with him, "<em>Don't lie, bright eyes. Is it me that you see when you fall asleep. 'Cause I know it's you I dream about every night. Giving me this feeling like love in the Summer. A way I've never felt with another. Don't lie, bright eyes, I know it's me that you see. So why are we dreaming alone.</em>"</p><p>He walked away as Julie and Luke began to sing together. "<em>I can't take back the things I said</em>," Luke sang. "<em>And I won't say that I regret</em>," Julie smiled. "<em>Any day that I was yours</em>," they sang together.</p><p>"<em>Don't lie, bright eyes. I know it's me that you see when you fall asleep. And you know it's you I dream about every night. Giving me a feeling like love in the Summer</em>," they sang. "<em>A way I've never felt with another</em>," Luke smiled. "<em>A way I've only felt with one other,</em>" Julie sang. "<em>Don't lie bright eyes, it'll always be you and me so why are we dreaming alone</em>," they sang in sync.</p><p>"<em>It'll always be you and me, so why are we dreaming alone</em>," they all sang as the song ended.</p><p> </p><p>Alex smiled and hoped off his stand, "That was great! I think we got the rhythm right. Great song Julie." "Yeah," Flynn walked out from behind the curtains, arms crossed but her eyes were glazed with hurt, "Great song."</p><p>"F-Flynn," Julie stuttered. Luke and Reggie turned off their amps and unplugged their cords. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it this morning," Julie said. Luke and Reggie huddled beside Alex, they could all tell the tension between the two.</p><p>"Yeah," Flynn spat, "I didn't think so either. Glad I did though." Julie opened her mouth to say something but Flynn beat her to it, "You stole that from me!" "I never said it was mine," Julie defended. "You never said it wasn't," Flynn said.</p><p>Julie sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry." "I'm sorry? No," Flynn chuckled, "No Julie not this time. I never even gave you permission to look at it! Because it was a private song!" "You left your notebook at my house! We both know I have an undying need to know new things," Julie shouted.</p><p>"So you put music to it without even consenting me? That's a dick move, Julie," Flynn spat. "Flynn-..."</p><p>"I wrote that about you, Julie! You can't go around singing it to every person you want! It's an invasion of my privacy," she shouted. Julie shut her mouth, not knowing what to say. Flynn scoffed, turning around and running back stage.</p><p>Reggie rolled his eyes, leaning his Bass against Alexs' drum stand and running after her. "Flynn," he shouted, quickly grabbing his backpack in the process. The doors shut, and Reggie quickly opened them, not far behind her.</p><p>Alex looked at Luke, silently asking him what to do.</p><p>Julie sighed loudly and squared down, covering her eyes with her hands. Luke nudged towards the door, looking at Alex; who nodded, grabbing both of their book bags and quickly exiting.</p><p>Luke squatted down beside her, loosely wrapping his arm around her neck. "Julie, what's wrong," he asked. Julie turned to him, tears streaming down her face, "I just lost my best friend!" Luke squinted. Julies eyes widened, "Sorry I didn't mean to shout."</p><p>Luke smiled, "It's fine." Julie sobbed, leaning into Luke's embrace. "It was about her," she chocked out. "What," Luke asked. "I added my own twist to it...I was going to sing it to her one day...when it was complete," Julie whispered. Luke smiled, "She would loved that."</p><p> </p><p>"Flynn! Flynn! Stop," Reggie shouted. She halted to a stop, and whipped around, her hair almost smacking him, "What?"</p><p>Reggie ducked and dived the vicious whip of her hair. Once he regained himself, he stood back up and smiled, "I'm sure there's more to the story than you think." Flynn scoffed, "Like what?" Reggie shrugged, "I...I don't know. But maybe you should've given her time to explain." "Explain she stole something from me," she spat.</p><p>Reggie sighed, "No. Let her explain why. I get why your mad, I do. It was private. It was a keepsake, and she ruined it. But, come on, you two are best friends... she wouldn't do that to you on purpose." "Were," Flynn rolled her eyes and turned back around, "We're best friends." Reggie tried to say something, but she was walking off again.</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder and could tell it was Alex. "So...we don't have a manager anymore," he asked. Reggie sighed and leaned his head on Alexs' shoulder, "I don't know. I hope it's just a petty fight or some shit." Alex smiled, "Let's hope so. Or it's going to be one awkward lunch." Reggie laughed quietly as him and Alex headed inside.</p><p> </p><p>When Lunch, rolled around, Flynn was nowhere to be seen. Reggie scanned the cafeteria at lest four different times now, and nothing. Julie ate nothing. She just stared at her food.</p><p>It was a little awkward there, that's for sure. Usually they would talk about how idiotic their teacher acted, or what some kid did in class, but it was almost silent today. Though it was obvious, Flynn was the glue that held them together in many situations. But...in this situation it's like she was the bad purple glue that did nothing.</p><p>Reggie was doing his calculus homework. Alex was texting Willie, probably. And Luke? He was writing something down in his lyric book. Though, no one bat an eye, so no one knew what it was.</p><p>When the bell rang, signaling for them to go to class, Alex and Reggie let out a sigh. Reggie closed his binder, sliding it into his book bag and zipping it up. He threw it over his shoulder as him and Alex stood up.</p><p>"That was the longest lunch ever," he whispered to him. "Tell me about it," Alex whispered back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Check out my new book! <br/>“The happy ones”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cramming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke just got the email about performing for Mental Health Awareness  Day...<br/>And Janice is smiling?</p><p>Fall for you ~ Secondhand Serenade</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song just makes me think of Reggie’s parents for some reason...and we have yet to actually meet them...weird. •_•</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     When the final bell of the day rang, they all quickly exited their classrooms and went to the back of the school.</p><p>    Luke was there first, seeing as he was the closest one. Then, Alex and Reggie, they had last period together so they arrived simultaneously.</p><p>     They all exited through the back gate and began to walk. "What a Tuesday, huh," Alex spoke. "It's only Tuesday," Luke asked. Reggie sighed, "Unfortunately." Luke groaned, "I was hoping it was Friday so this shit would blow over by Monday." Reggie shrugged, "It still might."</p><p>Alex laughed, and cleared his throat, "But, no, this is a serious matter."</p><p>"Can we just..change the subject," Reggie asked as they turned the corner. Luke nodded, "Have you guys heard?" "Heard what," Alex asked. "The principal asked for us to perform Friday during last period," Luke smiled. "What?! And you're just now telling us," Reggie and Alex shouted.</p><p>    He shrugged, "I got the email late Sunday night. I was sick Monday." Reggie blushed, knowing the reason he didn't see it Sunday. Alex sighed, "Do we even have a song for Mental Health Awareness Day?" Luke smiled, "I'm sure we'll have something. We've done a lot more with a lot less time." "True," Alex smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"This is me," Reggie smiled. "Wait...you’re... you're going home," Alex asked. Reggie glanced at Luke, before turning back to Alex, "I'm trying." Alex smiled and hugged him, "Be safe and call me if anything happens." Reggie hugged back and nodded, "Thanks."</p><p>     Alex backed away and smiled. Luke walked up to him, placing his hand on Reggie's lower back and pulling him in for a kiss. Reggie hummed and kissed back. Luke slowly pulled away and smiled, "I love you, Reg." "I love you too," Reggie whispered.</p><p>     The door suddenly swung opened and Reggie visibly tensed. "Reggie," Janice shouted...but it wasn't like her usual voice - - not like when she fought with Roy anyways.</p><p>     Reggie gulped and stiffly turned around. Janice smiled, "It's nice to see your home from school. Come inside I prepared a snack." Reggie's eyes widened, a snack? She hadn't done that since Reggie was in first grade. He remembers it because it was the day he performed in a play and, even a small celebration, they celebrated it. By they I mean Janice.</p><p>       "Go on, Reg," Luke whispered. Reggie looked at him, adjusting the grip on his Bass. He took a deep breath and nodded. Luke smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze as Reggie walked up the concrete path. Reggie and Alex stood there moments after the door was closed to hear if there was any yelling. Once they confirmed otherwise, they went on their way.</p><p> </p><p>     "You and Luke a thing," Janice asked. Reggie shrugged, "Yeah." Janice practically squealed, "Ah! I'm so happy for you. I just hope you don't end up like your parents." Reggie rolled his eyes, about to go to his room, when a hand around his wrist stopped him.</p><p>      He flinched, habit. "Oh sorry," Janice mumbled. "I just need to talk to you," she added. "About," Reggie asked, not turning around. Janice held her stomach and shook her head, "You should invite your friends over later. You guys can write a song and stay for dinner." He turned around, "Seriously?" She smiled and nodded, "What do you want me to make?"</p><p>     Reggie was confused, beyond confused in fact. Until his parents "died" none of his friends were ever over. Well...except Flynn...but we covered that.</p><p>      He cleared his throat, "I...I don't know. Lasagna?" She nodded, lazily pulling her hair into a ponytail, "Now get started on your homework dear. And text your friends please, all of them." Reggie nodded and walked to his room.</p><p> </p><p>He flopped on his bed and grabbed his phone. Deciding to text them individually would probably cause less drama. He hoped.</p><p> </p><p>Once he had sent all the messages out he sat up and grabbed his book bag. “Wait,” he mumbled, “I don’t have homework today.” He sighed, might as well go see if she needs help with anything. He wasn’t prone to spending time with Janice, but he had nothing better to do.</p><p>He walked out of his room but immediately noticed the house was coated in silence. He turned the corner to see kitchen was empty. He raised an eyebrow and walked down to their room. He knocked on the door, “Janice? Janice are you in here?”</p><p>When there was no response he opened the door. He’s never been in this room before. Except to clean. He opened the door and was surprised to see that it was still clean. The bed was made. Curtains were up. Dirty clothes in the hamper. A lamp on the nightstand. And...a notebook too?</p><p>It was obviously new. It wasn’t a diary. No lock. Just a spiral notebook. He shrugged, she wasn’t home. It didn’t hurt to look, did it?</p><p>He opened it. The first few pages were empty. But a little less than halfway there were scribbles. But not just any scribbles. It looks to be a...song?</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. It couldn't be that we have been this way before? I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core</em>.’</p><p>‘<em>But hold your breath. Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. Over again. Don't make me change my mind.</em>’</p><p>‘<em>Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a guy like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find.</em>’</p><p>‘<em>This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start.</em>’</p><p>‘<em>Oh, but hold your breath. Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. Over again. Don't make me change my mind. I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true. Because a guy like you is impossible to find. It's impossible to find</em>.’</p><p>‘<em>So breathe in so deep. Breathe me in. I'm yours to keep. And hold onto your words. 'Cause talk is cheap. And remember me tonight when you're asleep</em>.’</p><p>‘<em>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. Over again. Don't make me change my mind. I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true. Because a guy like you is impossible to find</em>.’</p><p> </p><p>Reggie’s eyes widened when he heard the door open. He jumped, quickly closing the notebook and rushing out of her room.</p><p>“Reginald? What are you doing down there,” she asked. “I couldn’t find you,” he shrugged. She smiled, “Sorry. I just went to the store real quick. I didn’t want to disturb your homework doing or whatever you kids call it.” Reggie smiled slightly when there was a knock on the door.</p><p>“I’ll get it,” he mumbled, sliding past his mom. He opened the door and smiled, “Hey guys.” It was Luke, Alex, and Willie, “Hey.” “Come in,” he mumbled, stepping out of the way. “I still don’t understand why I had to come. You guys are the talented ones. I’m just here for support,” Willie shrugged. Luke elbowed him, “Because your family, idiot.” Willie smiled and laughed. “Hey,” Alex spat, “Go flirt with your own boyfriend.”</p><p>Luke and Willie laughed. Luke draped his arm around Reggie as he stood by him. “I just might do that,” Luke winked. Reggie cleared his throat and gestured towards the couch, “Shall we?” </p><p>They all gathered around the little coffee table as they waited for everyone else to arrive. “So what’s this band meeting for,” Alex asked. “We need to write a song,” Luke said. “For the stupid ceremony in two days,” Alex asked. Willie elbowed him, “Idiot.” Alex turned to him, confused momentarily before it struck. “Not stupid stupid. Like stupid as in...”</p><p>Reggie smiled and shook his head, “It’s fine. I’m not too big on having to perform a brand new song we won’t get to practice.” “Think we could bribe Hayley to give us the rest of the week off,” Luke asked. Reggie and Alex shrugged, “Worth a shot.”</p><p>She was stubborn but supported Reggie and the band more than her own lifestyle. Which was both flattering and concerning. I’m sure if they asked for two days off for band stuff she wouldn’t bat an eye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for coming back!! &lt;3</p><p>What do you think Janice want to talk to Reggie about so bad? What do you think will happen between Flynn and Julie?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Writers disastrous magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes...the world just chooses people to suffer. But you know what? If you’re still here you're strong. Because you proved everyone wrong. You are amazing just the way you are</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Soon after they settled another knock on the door. "I got it," Luke smiled, untwining their hands and walking over to the door.</p><p>     He opened it to see Julie and Flynn. He raised an eyebrow but decided to question it later. They both walked in and Luke shut the door. Reggie and Alex exchanged glances as they sat on opposite sides of the couch.</p><p>    "Luke I wanna show you something," Julie smiled, flipping to a page in her notebook. "Okay. Shoot," he smiled, sitting on the side of Reggie where there was no Flynn.</p><p>    So it was Julie, Luke, Reggie, Flynn. Alex sat in Willies lap in the new wing chair Janice bought a few weeks ago.</p><p>     "It's this song I've been working on. I think it's almost perfect for what we need," Julie smiled. Luke scanned over it, "Almost?" "It's not finished yet," Julie shrugged. Luke smiled, "I'm sure we can finish this today if we try." Julie nodded. "Hey. You guys should sing the course. I wanna know if we have a jam, too," Alex smiled. "It's hard to take you serious when you're sitting on your boyfriends' lap," Luke laughed.</p><p>     Alex grabbed the pillow behind Willie and chucked it at Luke. Luke stopped the pillow and put it on the coffee table, "Chill, baby." Reggie smiled and smacked his arm, "Shut up and sing." Luke smiled and nodded, turning to Julie, "Start. It's your song.</p><p>      "<em>There's always gonna be another mountain</em>," Julie looked at Luke and nodded, signaling for him to join. "<em>I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle. Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there</em>."</p><p>     "<em>Ain’t about what's on the other side</em>," Julie clamped her hand together and motioned it up, signaling for Luke to hold the note. When she brought it back down they began almost immediately, "<em>It's the climb</em>."</p><p>     They all exchanged glances. "I think we have a rhythm with this one," Alex smiled. Luke grabbed the pillow and threw it at Alex. "You dick," Alex shouted, throwing it back at him. Honestly, if there were more pillows here this would've turned into an all-out pillow fight.</p><p> </p><p>     About an hour and a half later, they had almost finished the song. Singing some parts, humming others. Alex used his fingers as drumsticks against the coffee table when he seemed fit. They were definitely having a morning practice.</p><p>"Reggie, could you help me set the table, "Janice called out. Flynn Alex and Willie seemingly the only ones that noticed. Reggie gave them a quick smile, leaving the group. He walked into the kitchen, going over the sliver wear. "Hey....so does Julie like Luke or something," Janice whispered. Reggie shrugged, "I know she did. I don't know if she still does."</p><p>Janice smiled, "Do you mind if I ask when you and Luke got together?" "December 11th," Reggie answered quickly. She chickened nervously, "Wow...I'm sorry." Reggie shrugged, "I'm used to them flirting with each other. Especially when they write a song together." Janice frowned, "He shouldn't flirt with her." Reggie smiled, "It's just his personality."</p><p>Janice sighed and smiled, "At least you both are okay with it." "I guess," Reggie mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't an awkward silence, it wasn't a comfortable one either.</p><p>"This is good, Mrs. Peters," Flynn mumbled. Janice smiled, "Thank you so much, Flynn."</p><p>     Reggie's glanced across the table. It was odd, usually Luke sat beside him. Everywhere. But this time he sat with Julie. He wasn't surprised those two were usually joined at the hip while writing a song.</p><p>    Julie leaned over and whispered something into Luke's ear causing him to smile.</p><p>    Reggie sighed, dragging the noddle across his plate, his appetite long since forgotten since Janice pointed it out. Was Luke really just with him out of Pitty?</p><p>    "You okay, Reg," Flynn asked. He turned to her and gave her a smile, "Fine. Thanks." "Come on," she placed her hand over his, "Talk to me." He sighed, motioning his head towards Julie and Luke. Flynn glanced at the two, they acted like a couple more than Reggie and Luke. Well...from time to time anyways.</p><p>     She sighed, turning her gaze back towards Reggie, "They're idiots. Remember?" He chuckled quietly, "Sometimes I question it, though. Ya know?" Flynn nodded, "Trust me. Wanna talk about it?" Reggie smiled and nodded.</p><p>     They excused themselves from the table, sitting on the steps to the porch.</p><p> </p><p>     "I love Luke, ya know? With all my heart. But....sometimes I don't think he feels the same way," Reggie mumbled. Flynn rested her head on his shoulder and just listened. Because that's what he needed right now. Not a lecture.</p><p>     "He tells me he loves me, but does he mean it? He says he'll always protect me, yet wants me to talk to my mom like she didn't abuse me for years. When he kisses me...sometimes it feels forced. I just...I don't know Flynn. Does he love me? Does he not," Reggie asked, tears boarding the rim of his eyes.</p><p>      Flynn moved off his shoulder, turning to him and pulling him in for a hug. "That idiot better not be playing you or a I swear to whatever God or whatever is out there I'll kill him," Flynn said. Reggie sniffled and returned the hug. Flynn sighed, "I'm sorry. I know that's not what you wanted to hear."</p><p>     "Flynn...I know I'm not perfect but what did I do to deserve such a horrible life," Reggie chocked out, breaking into sobs. Flynn tightened her grip, "Nothing. Sometimes...the world just chooses people to suffer. But you know what? If you’re still here you're strong. Because you proved everyone wrong. You are amazing just the way you are and if Luke or Alex or anyone can't understand that then screw them."</p><p>    Reggie smiled slightly, tears still streaming down his face.</p><p> </p><p>      The door opened, but neither one of them cared. "Oh my gosh, what happened," Alex whispered, sitting beside Reggie. Flynn looked at him, saying I'll explain later. He nodded, placing his hand on Reggie's shoulder, "I love ya, Reggie." Reggie sniffled, "I love you guys so much." Flynn and Alex smiled.</p><p>    Reggie could hear the faint sound of Luke and Julie laughing. It hurt. God, it hurt. Alex noticed that Reggie hugged Flynn tighter the louder Julie and Luke laughed. And then it clicked. "That moron," Alex sighed, standing up.</p><p>     Flynn let her eyes follow Alex back inside and she tensed.</p><p>     "You're a dumbass," Alex shouted, smacking the back of Luke's head. "Hey! What was that for," he shouted, rubbing where he was smacked. "Sometimes I question if you're ever capable of loving anything but yourself is what," Alex mumbled. Everyone, including Janice, raised an eyebrow.</p><p>     "You're lucky to have someone like Reggie in your life. I swear," Alex sighed and walked back outside, slamming the door. Reggie jumped and clutched Flynn tighter. "Alex," Flynn scolded. Alex smiled and leaned against Reggie, wrapping his arms around his waist.</p><p>    "I love you," Alex whispered again. Reggie smiled, slowly relaxing. The door opened again, this time it was Luke.</p><p> </p><p>     "Reggie," Luke questioned, sitting down in front of him. Reggie sniffled slowly pulling himself away from Flynn. He looked at her and she nodded. "Alex," she whispered, gesturing back inside. Alex sighed reluctantly and followed her inside.</p><p>   Luke sat down beside him, attempting to hold Reggie's hand, but he pulled away. Luke raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" "Luke...I think we should take some time apart," Reggie whispered. "What," Luke shouted, "You're dumping me?" "No...I just...I think <em>you</em> need time to figure everything out," Reggie whispered.</p><p>     "What are you talking about," Luke asked. "I see the way you look at her," Reggie mumbled. "Who," Luke asked. Reggie scoffed and sipped the fresh tears off his cheeks, "Julie." "Julie? Wait....you think I like Julie," he asked. Reggie kept silent, fumbling with his jeans.</p><p>     Luke scoffed, trying to contain his anger, "Do you really not trust me that much?" Reggie tucked his fingers into the holes of his ripped jeans. "Wow," Luke scoffed, "Wow. That really hurts Reggie."</p><p>     "It's not about trust. It's about choice," Reggie whispered. "Reg," Luke sighed, "You're my choice. You've always been my choice." "Please don't lie to me," Reggie whimpered. "Lie to you? Do you really think I would do that to you," Luke asked. "I don't know anything anymore...I can't trust Hayley. I can't trust Janice. I can't even trust myself how am I supposed to trust you," he said, a little louder than intended.</p><p>      Luke was taken back slightly...he didn't know how to respond. In a way, he understood where he was coming from. In another he was pissed. Reggie and him have known each other practically their whole lives...and he couldn't trust him?</p><p>      "But Reg....I...I have never lied to you. I love you and care about you more than you could fathom," Luke whispered. Reggie turned to him, news in his eyes, "Sometimes I don't believe that." Luke's eyes widened, "Why? What...did I do something? Did I not do something?"</p><p>"Did you not listen to me? You and Julie ooze chemistry."</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>"What's that supposed to mean?" "Come on. We all see the way you look at him. You two ooze Chemistry," Flynn said. Alex smiled, "You should never say ‘ooze’ again, but yeah. She's right."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Reg," Luke whispered. Reggie let the tears fall and leaned into Luke. Luke held him close and sighed. “I’m never letting you go again,” Luke mumbled, kissing Reggie’s hair. “God I love you,” he smiled.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous. You’re an amazing human and I’m always lucky to have you. Your smile drives me out of bed in the morning and the smell on your hoodies comfort me to sleep. Your laughter brings the butterflies in my stomach to life. Your hugs make me feel like I’m the only thing that matters to you at the moment. Your smile is contagious.You are amazingly amazing and don’t deserve the world. Let’s be honest the world is shit. What you deserve is the universe and I would do everything in my power to give it to you. Because I love you,” Luke whispered. </p><p>Reggie began to sob loudly, pulling Luke closer, “I love you too.” The door swung open, revealing a pissed-off Alex and Flynn. Luke look at them and smiled. They sighed, knowing Reggie was a least not as bad as they thought.</p><p>“Is everything okay,” Julie whispered to Alex. He looked down at her and smiled, closing the door softly, “Yeah I think so.” “Is this...a reoccurring thing,” Janice asked. “No,” Willie smiled, “Thankfully. It’s just been...a hard few weeks for Reggie.” Janice frowned, shaking her head and smiling, “I’m so glad to meet you guys. You all really care for my son in a way that’s hard to find these days. For that, I thank you all.”</p><p>They all exchanged glances, in shock. But smiled, “Thank you, Mrs. Peters.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You are strong enough to get through this. &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I love yous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You say ~ Lauren Daigle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke pulled him closer, kissing his neck as Reggie pulled the blanket over them both. “I love you, Reg,” Luke whispered.</p><p>It was the first time, ever, that Luke had stayed at his house. And Reggie's bed felt smaller than it already was.</p><p>“I love you so much, baby,” Luke whispered. Reggie hummed, “I love you too.” Luke smiled, placing another soft kiss on Reggie’s cheek. “I’m so sorry about earlier,” Reggie whispered, rolling over. “Reggie, baby, I love you so much. You’re my everything. Your smile lights up my world and your laugh is music to my ears. I would never trade anything or anyone else in the world for you.”</p><p>Reggie felt tears brim his eyes, tugging on the fabric of Luke’s shirt. “I’m so sorry,” he chocked out again. “Don't. Don’t apologize. It’s only natural,” Luke mumbled. “I...I need to show you something,” Reggie whispered, turning on his lamp and crawling out of bed. Luke pouted and covered his eyes, “It’s like midnight, Reg. We have to get up early...can it wait?” Reggie shook his head and combed through his bookbag. “I...um...I wrote a song about you,” he whispered. Luke’s eyes widened, tiredness was suddenly forgotten as he sat up, “You did?” “It was a while ago...but, uh, I think now is an appropriate time to let you see it,” he mumbled, grabbing his notebook and flipping it till he found the song he was looking for.</p><p>“I never was good at speaking what was on my mind but...I would write it...like you do,” Reggie smiled handing him the spiral notebook with page folded over and the song titled ‘<em>You Say</em>’. There were no scribbles, no notes, he must’ve transferred it over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I keep fighting voices in my mind that say I'm not enough. Every single lie that tells me I will never measure up. Am I more than just the sum of every high and every low?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remind me once again just who I am because I need to know. You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing. You say I am strong when I think I am weak. And you say I am held when I am falling short. And when I don't belong, You say I am Yours. And I believe. Oh, I believe. What You say of me. I believe.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>The only thing that matters now is everything You think of me. In You, I find my worth, in You I find my identity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing. You say I am strong when I think I am weak. And you say I am held when I am falling short.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I don't belong, You say I am Yours. And I believe. I believe. What You say of me. I believe.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>Taking all I have, and now I'm laying it at Your feet. You have every failure, You have every victory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing. You say I am strong when I think I am weak. You say I am held when I am falling short. When I don't belong, oh You say I am Yours. And I believe. I believe. What You say of me. I believe.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luke felt tears brim his eyes, “This is...beautiful, Reg.” Reggie smiled sheepishly, “It was back before we got together...but I think it’s still a perfect fit.” Luke folded the notebook, laying it on the mattress beside him, and grabbed Reggie’s wrist, pulling him into Luke’s arms.</p><p>“God. How lucky I was to have you,” Luke whispered. Reggie smiled, returning the hug, “You are my home.” Luke smiled, he wanted to stay like this...forever. With Reggie. No school, no band, no drama, no work, nothing but Reggie.</p><p>“And you’re mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re so late,” Luke yelled as they rushed towards the auditorium. “Julies going to be pissed,” Reggie added, smiling as the building came into view. Along with two angry band members.</p><p>“You’re fifteen minutes late! What the hell,” Julie shouted. “Sorry,” Reggie panted, “We...we’re sorry.” She sighed and held out her hands, “Let me unlock while you idiots catch your breath.” Reggie handed her the keys. Then bent over, placing his hands on his knees as he continued to pant.</p><p>“Yeah we’ll be inside when you two are done,” Alex mumbled, sliding the bass of Reggie’s back as Julie slid Luke’s guitar off of his. They nodded as Julie and Alex walked in.</p><p>Reggie sighed and stood up, his breathing evening out. “You okay,” he asked. Luke nodded, “We are way too out of shape.” Reggie laughed, “Yeah well it’s not like the auditorium is nearby.” Luke smiled and croaked out a laugh, “The idiots who designed this layout must hate people in general.” Reggie smiled and gestured towards the auditorium, “Shall we?”</p><p>Only seconds after they walked in, they were both yanked to the side. “Alex what,” Reggie shouted. “Shh,” Alex said, pointing ahead of them. It was then they saw it. Julie and Flynn.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks...for not ripping my head off,” Julie mumbled. Flynn smiled slightly and looked down at the ground, “Yeah...I wanted to talk to you, Jules.” Julies' eyes sparkled, she hasn’t called her that in ages.</p><p>“I Uh,” Flynn scratched the back of her neck, “Wanted to apologize about the other day...Luke talked to me. Told me...what you were planning.” Julie wondered when he did that, but that wasn’t a question for right now.</p><p>“No...you had every right to be mad at me. What I did was fucked up, I’ll admit that much. But...I swear I did it with good intentions,” Julie smiled slightly. Flynn chuckled, “You know...I’ve been thinking about this for a while...but maybe I should stop being your band's manager.” “What,” Julie shouted.</p><p>“It’s just,” Flynn winced, “Things have been super awkward since I...ya know. Told you I loved you. I don’t...I just...I’d rather separate than get hurt, Jules.” Julies vision, now clouded with tears. Was she about to lose her again?</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“Don’t. Just...let me talk,” Julie nodded and Flynn began again, “I have always thought you were special. From the day I met you in kindergarten I knew there was something different about you. I guess I was in sixth grade when I realized that those feelings might be more than admiration. And to this day I still hold those same feelings. But it’s been six years Julie...I don’t think I can keep getting hurt.”</p><p>Julie could feel her heartbreak, six years? “I’m so sorry,” she managed, surprising herself. “I’m such an idiot. Flynn...I can’t lose you. You mean too much to me,” she whispered. “You’re my universe Julie...but I have to listen to what my heart says...but it’s in too much pain to reply,” Flynn replied, trying to keep the crack in her voice down.</p><p>“Please...don’t leave me. I...I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn’t mean to do that! <br/>(My Ruke confession was in the same chapter last book)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Innocent enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Flynn stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide. "What," she asked. "You heard me," Julie sniffled, "I love you Flynn. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it. I...I've always known though. Deep down. Deep down I knew how I felt about you, but I was scared, okay? I was scared that these feelings would evolve and bloom and they did. So I tried. I tried to hide it, I buried it to the deepest I could. I made myself believe -believe that I was kidding myself. Believe that I couldn't feel that way about you. But I'm done. I'm done denying it Flynn. I love you so fucking much."</p><p>Flynn felt fresh tears on the brim of her eyes and she turned back around. "Are you fucking me right now," she asked, cursing herself for how her voice cracked. Julie smiled and shook her head, "No. I meant every word." Flynn laughed and laughed herself at Julie, wrapping her arms around her.</p><p>Julie quickly wrapped her arms around Flynn, "Please don't leave me." "Okay," Flynn whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Flynn smiled and danced to the occasional beat.</p><p>     "I like that last one, let's play it again. Together this time, though," Julie smiled. They nodded and began to play together. Julie glanced at Flynn who was staring at the stage.</p><p>     "I think that's great for the chorus and pre-chorus," Julie smiled. Luke nodded, "Pefect. For a bridge I think me and Alex could do like a duet." "Like singing or playing," Reggie asked. "Both. I wanna try something. Alex give me a beat," Luke smiled.</p><p>    Alex thought for a second...remembering the bridge and smiled as he began to play. "I'm feeling that," Luke smiled as he began to play his guitar.</p><p>     Reggie and Julie turned to each other, nodding their head to the beat and smiled. "Write that down," Julie smiled. Luke and Alex nodded, using their copies of the song and writing their chords and beats.</p><p>    The bell rang.</p><p>    "Shit," Julie shouted. "We're going to be late," Alex added, quickly scrambling to shove the paper into his bookbag. "We're screwed," Reggie added, turning off his amp and resting his Bass against it. He grabbed his back pack and sling over his shoulder. "Out I need all of you out so I can lock up," Reggie smiled.</p><p>     "Luke give me your backpack," Julie shouted. Luke tossed her his back pack and Julie jumped off the stage. "Let's go Flynn," Julie smiled. Flynn nodded and rushed out with her.</p><p>     Moments later everything was put up properly and turned off. "Let's go! We're already late," Alex shouted. Luke and Reggie nodded, running out with him. Reggie quickly locked the door and caught up with them.</p><p> </p><p>     <em>Practice after school?</em></p><p>     Reggie smiled down at his phone and quickly replied to the group chat: <em>I'm free.</em></p><p>     <em>Me too</em></p><p>     <em>Same</em></p><p>     <em>Wasn't that a given</em></p><p>     <em>I'll be there too</em></p><p>     Reggie smiled, Willie was always so supportive of Alex and their band.  </p><p>     "Reginald Peters please report to the office for an early dismissal. I repeat, Reginald Peters please report to the office for an early dismissal."</p><p>    Reggie felt his phone blow up but was to confused to care right now. He slid on his bookbag and slowly made his way to the front office.</p><p>     When he saw Hayley, he was confused but slightly relieved. She had a look of worry and was pacing back and forth. "What are you doing here," he asked. "We're going to the hospital," she said. "What why," Reggie asked, matching her pace as they walked out of the school.</p><p>     "It's Janice. She's in labor," Hayley explained. "Labor," Reggie shouted, throwing his book bag in the back seat and buckling his seatbelt. "She's pregnant. I thought she told you," Hayley said. "No I-..."</p><p>    <em>"I need to talk to you."</em></p><p>
  <em>    "Do you have a minute."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "I was craving Moose Tracks."</em>
</p><p>    He shut his mouth...that's what she wanted to talk to him about. "Yeah. I forgot," he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>    "Janice Peters," Hayley smacked the reception desk. "Uhm she’s in labor...room 526," the receptionist stated. "Great. Now how do I get there," Hayley asked. Reggie chuckled nervously, still as strange as ever.</p><p>     "Floor five. Take a right, you'll find it," she smiled. Hayley nodded and smiled, dragging Reggie away and shouting a Thank You back at her.</p><p>    She pushed the arrow button pointing up and bounced around impatiently. Reggie heard his phone ring, it was Luke. He looked over to her, "I'll meet you up there." Hayley nodded and rushed into the elevator as sit opened.</p><p>    Reggie answered the phone and walked to a slightly quieter part of the hospital.</p><p>    "Where are you," Alex asked.</p><p>    "We're you kidnapped," Flynn shouted.</p><p>    "If he answered I'm sure he's fine," Luke muttered.</p><p>    Reggie smiled, "And hello to you guys too."</p><p>    "You have never left school early since I've known you. What the hell happened," Luke asked. Reggie sighed, "It's a long story. But uhm, Janice is in labor." "She's pregnant," Julie and Flynn shouted.</p><p>      "Uh yeah....did I forget to mention that," he asked. "Yes," they all shouted. Reggie felt guilt slowly eating at him, she was pregnant for months -obviously a miracle she didn't lose it in the accident- and Reggie never knew. Yeah, sure before she reappeared in his life he never really took the time of day to glance in her direction. But...now.</p><p>     He knew people were venerable when they were pregnant. He knew they were sick and in pain. He knew they got pissed at literally everything. And yet, she still smiled at him everyday. Told him goodbye as he left for school. Put his needs before her own. Maybe she has changed.</p><p>     "Reggie!"</p><p>     He jumped, "Sorry what?" "I asked if you were still gonna make it to practice," Luke said. He heard Alex smack him, "He obviously has more important things going on right now." Reggie smiled, "I'll be there. Promise." "Alright now go and pass out watching your mom give birth," Julie shouted. Reggie cringed, "Word it differently, please."</p><p>     He heard them all laugh as he hung up.</p><p> </p><p>    He saw Hayley staring into a room window. "What's wrong," he asked. "They won't let me in. They said I can only come in after the child is born," Hayley muttered. Reggie sighed and stared at the blue curtain that was spread across the window.</p><p>    "Hayley...am I going to be a big brother," Reggie asked. Hayley turned to him and smiled, "Yeah. You are." Reggie smiled at that, "I'm just glad it's now...and not when...ya know." Hayley nodded, "Me too. Don't worry."</p><p>    He raised an eyebrow and turned to her, "What?" "I know you, Reginald. Your worried your not going to be a good big brother. But I know you'll be amazing. Your little brother or sister is going to love you. And who knows maybe they'll end up being a rockstar too," Hayley smiled. Reggie smiled and turned back to the glass, his reflection staring back at him, "Thanks Hayley." "Of course," she smiled.</p><p><br/>     He looked at his phone, "Okay I have to go if I wanna make it to practice. I'll be back later." Hayley smiled and nodded, turning back to her book. Reggie stood up and stretched, than exiting the waiting room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>